


Um desconhecido

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Drabble, Light Angst, Loss of Identity, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: No fim das contas, eu sou apenas um desconhecido.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Um desconhecido

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por a escolha! esse textinho significa muito para mim.

Entre camadas e mais camadas eu me escondia. Não sabia se estava muito escondido ou estaria muito exposto, mas minhas camadas iam se tornando uma pilha cada vez maior. Porém, quando você apareceu, Jongin, eu tive a certeza que minhas camadas não seriam o suficiente para proteger a minha verdade; tive certeza que minhas camadas estavam fadadas a decaírem. E essa ideia me assustava. 

Seria assustador me mostrar, com todos meus defeitos e cada parte de mim; sentiria-me nu diante de seus olhos curiosos e julgadores. Eu estaria sendo honesto com você mesmo diante de tantos muros e falsas personalidades? 

Pela primeira vez, eu quis ser honesto. Quis falar das coisas que me irrita ou da forma que eu costumo agir quando estou chateado. Procurei em mim minha autenticidade, mas não achei. Quem eu seria se perdeu em meio de tantas muralhas que eu criei em volta do que eu tanto queria proteger. Do meu frágil, sensível e precioso eu. 

Mas isso foi há tanto tempo. Tanto convivendo com isso que é, de certa forma, incerto que eu saiba o que é sincero sobre mim. É possível que tudo que eu saiba seja uma ilusão e eu tenha me acostumado com a ideia do que eu sou sem me questionar. Após anos mudando e me adaptando de como eu deveria agir para refugiar minha fraqueza da crueldade do mundo, acabei me perdendo.

No final, você repetiu a pergunta que você fez no início.  _ Quem sou eu? _ Acho que demorei a responder, já que você me encarou cansado, como se não valesse a pena esperar mais por minha resposta. Então, aceitei. Aceitei que você era somente mais uma pessoa sem paciência para me conhecer de fato. Mais alguém que aceitava as aparências e o que era lhe mostrado sem duvidar. E, talvez, eu seja que nem você. Isso, na verdade, não irei admitir. 


End file.
